The present invention relates to an amusement device and more particularly to a riding capsule device with a control mechanism.
The copending application discloses a riding capsule device which includes a capsule member having a generally egg-shaped body with a convex exterior shape having a bottom configuration in the form of a convex spherical segment. The riding capsule device also has a base member with a flat bottom surface for stationary placement on a horizontal surface and a top configuration in the form of a concave spherical segment having a radius of curvature which is larger than the radius of curvature of the convex spherical segment. The spherical segments engage each other so that in use the capsule member can tilt and rotate with respect to the base member, under the impetus of an occupant of the capsule member, while confined thereby to a limited horizontal location.
The above-identified copending prior application also discloses braking means for preventing the tilting and rotation of the capsule member when desired. For example, when a user is attempting to get into or out of the capsule member, it is desirable that the capsule member be immobilized. The braking means disclosed in the prior application includes a plurality of braking members which are carried by the base member and are movable between retracted positions in which they do not protrude above the concave spherical segment and raised positions in which they do protrude thereabove and engage the convex spherical segment to immobilize the capsule member. Each braking member has teeth along one side thereof and the braking means further includes a gear associated with each braking member. Each gear has teeth which mesh with the teeth of its associated braking member and the gears are rotatable about their axes but are otherwise stationary. The braking means also includes a radio transmitting device within the capsule member, an on-off interlock switch within the capsule member and operable by an occupant of the capsule member, a radio receiving transmissions from the transmitting device, activation mechanism, external control switches and an electric motor for rotating the gears upon receipt of a signal from the transmitting device, initiated by the interlock switch or one of the internal switches.
The above-described braking means of the prior copending application is quite complex and relatively expensive.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present application to provide a simplified and cheaper braking means than that of the prior copending application.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.